


Commander Heart Eyes

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Dreamy is a little tongue tied, hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Heart Eyes

 

**Commander Heart Eyes**

 

“So Lexa, you're a Commander Right?” Clarke ask cheekily.

Lexa was all stony face, “Yes, what of it?”

“Well,” Clarke continued, giggling. “What are you the Commander of?”

Lexa gave her a puzzled look. “The Grounders”. Then she muttered under her breath. “Obviously.”

 

Clarke grinned far too wide, “I heard that! Because, oh brave Commander, I thought you were the Commander of my heart!” Clarke pointed to her chest and Lexa went red looking to her boots.

 

“I never...I mean I never said...” The great Commander was totally at a loss for words.

 

Bellamy piped up. “We all see how you look at Clarke, Commander Heart Eyes. You can't hide from us!”

Octavia ginned. “You far too adorable, like a Panda. Oh you totally Commander Panda!”

Indra tutted Octavia, “Now, now, she's more like Commander Racoon eyes.”

 

By this point Lexa had totally deflated...at a loss for words and Clarke felt kinda bad...but not enough to stop.

 

Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug, “Don't let them get to you, you'll always be Commander Badass to me.”

Lexa fumed a little, “But you started it!”

Clarke just kissed her, totally silencing her then answered. “I know, but we all it out of love, Commander Lover.”

Lexa smiled at that, “Well I suppose I can live with it...if your the one saying it.”

 

At that she glared at the others making them all shrink away and Lexa went back to making out with her girlfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I'll even take prompts for a drabble :)


End file.
